rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Povaha a vztahy mágů k ostatním povoláním
Povaha mága Existuje jedna vlastnost, kterou mají mágové všech ras společnou: touhu po vědění a poznání nepoznaného. Je to právě tato vrozená zvídavost, která definuje každého mága – i když její důvody se mohou lišit od jedince k jedinci. thumb|left|350px Svět pro mága není o penězích, hrdinství, oslavných písních, sexu, drogách a rockenrolu... je o moci. Moci, která má být intenzivně probádána, studována a ovládnuta… nebo se stát čímsi, čeho by se smrtelníci měli obávat a měli by mu závidět. A protože arkána je jedna z nejnebezpečnějších věcí Azerothu, mágové balancují při jejím užívání vždy na tenké linii oddělující zapálené učence a totální šílence… a dost často přepadnou na jednu či na druhou stranu. Mohou se stát zahořklými vědátory bez vazby na společnost... nebo mocí posedlými maniaky, kteří společnost vidí jako nutné zlo... či jako další zdroj své moci. Když tvoříte svého mága, zamyslete se nad několika možnostmi jeho původu nehledě na jeho rasu a frakci: Narodil se do rodiny mágů, nebo naopak do rodiny, která magii nepraktikuje a vidí ji jako druh kletby? Kdy a jak se rozhodl stát mágem a co ho nutí dál studovat a cvičit umění arkány? Podařilo se mu v dětství či mládí napáchat magií nějakou nehodu? Nalezl stopy nějakého dávného tajemství či artefaktu, které ho přiměly dát se na studia? Nebo prostě viděl v minulosti jiného mága, jehož moc ho ohromila a řekl si "chci taky!" ? Je si vědom rizik, které používání arkány znamená, nebo je přesvědčený, že "jemu se tohle přeci nestane"? Riskuje rád, má rád bádání v terénu, expedice, praktickou magii? Nebo je laboratorní typ či knihomol a teoretik, který o všem dlouze rozmýšlí a debatuje? Jak nahlíží na ostatní mágy – jsou to kolegové, kamarádi či potenciální rivalové? Je loajální Kirin Tor? Byl či je studentem v Dalaranu, nebo se učil u mágů v hlavních městech elfů, lidí nebo draenei? Jak nahlíží na neutralitu Dalaranu a na jeho učitele – uznává je jako schopné, nebo pohrdá jejich způsoby a limity? Je opatrný, když kouzlí či experimentuje, snaží se neublížit nikomu a ničemu v okolí, nebo prostě kolem sebe metá ohnivé koule bez ohledu na cokoli? Kdyby měl možnost využít mocný zdroj magie či utajené a nepovolené vědomosti, sáhl by po nich, nebo by byl zdrženlivý? Co vše by byl ochoten obětovat pro dosažení svého cíle? Má rodinu, nebo obětoval studiu a bádání i své soukromí a vztahy? Mágové a ostatní Mágové jsou analytické mozky, často jsou neuvěřitelně vášniví ohledně konkrétního tématu, kterým se právě zabývají… proto se občas mohou zdát nestabilní, temperamentální a výbušní. Nebo dokáží hodiny mlít na téma, které nikoho dalšího kromě nich nezajímá. Ano, jsou svou prací posedlí. thumb|298px Někteří jsou trpěliví a laskaví, jiní se rychle rozčílí a pomalu vychladnou. Další si nevšímají smrtelníků, kteří nedosahují jejich vlastních mozkových kapacit. Mágy dost často na světě zajímá otázka „''jak?“ popřípadě "j''ak efektivněji a jak více?" spíše než otázka „''proč?''“. Mágové raději stráví večer studiem kouzla či artefaktu, než nad pivkem a klábosením o minulých bitvách a činech. Obvykle tedy nebývají ti nejspolečenštější a nejpřátelštější tvorové široko daleko. Tedy pokud nenarazí na dalšího mága či jedince dostatečně inteligentního, aby je stíhal v konverzaci. Takové pak dokáží uznávat. Mágové obvykle dobře vychází s lovci pokladů – bývají pro ně zdrojem artefaktů ke studiu. Stejně tak s dobrodruhy, kteří jsou ochotni nechat na sobě otestovat jejich experimenty. Nikdo ovšem neříká, že mágové nejsou přátelští – Kirin Tor až do Pandarie vítala každého s otevřenou náručí nehledě na jeho IQ a původ. Ano, i trpaslíky, i gobliny. Worgeny ne. Je ale pravdou, že osobní vztahy mohou být pro mágy těžší než pro ostatní – zvláště, pokud strávili hromadu let s nosem zapíchnutým v knihách. Dá se říci, že umění flirtovat pak trochu prorezne. Nebo že si ani nevšimnete, jak rychle uběhla mladá léta, která jste radovánkám mohli věnovat. Což nebývá případ elfů, že. Mágové jsou bystří, odevzdaní vědomostem a jejich studiu, znalí historie a lore… mág je postava, která dokáže v RP zabavit, pokud je dobře zahrána – hodí se stejně tak jako komická postava, i jako postava vážnější než hrobník, nebo i jako padouch posedlý mocí či student, který právě nastoupil na akademii, lze jej hrát jako starší postavu, která již má znatelnou moc… s mágem se prostě nudit nebudete. Zvlášť, pokud mu do vínku dáte i pár nedokonalostí. Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft